School Life
by Raine Amorial
Summary: -Dedication fic- We all know that the anime/manga follows their time in the tennis club. However, have you ever wondered what went on in their personal life? Follow their lives through humour, romance, sadness, and plain nonsensical encounters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, well maybe except the plot line and OCs.

* * *

**School Life**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

_Dedicated to the joint account set up by my friends, who have never failed to make my life interesting in school._

* * *

"Ittekimasu!"

"Have a safe trip!"

Slipping into her school shoes, she made her way for school. Today was another bright new day, and her first day in a new school. Looking around her, she could see cherry blossom petals fluttering in the wind around her. She could also easily spot fellow Rikkaidai Middle students making their way to school as well. Seriously, who else wore yellow uniforms to school?

"Chi-chan, wait for me!" A familiar voice from behind her called. Chiyu turned her head around to see Mikita Ayumi, her best friend from elementary school, behind her, her usual pigtails bouncing up and down.

"Mou, why didn't you wait?" Ayumi pouted. Her shaky breath made it sound like a statement. Chiyu gave Ayumi a small smile, and ruffled her hair. They started chatting, as they blended into the stream of students.

After a few minutes of walking, Ayumi complained she was tired.

"Stop complaining and continue walking." Chiyu lightly punched Ayumi's shoulder, motioning for her to walk faster. The pair walked through the school gates. Immediately approaching the board that stated which class they were in, they squeezed through a whole crowd to reach the front.

"Look Ayumi, I'm in a different class from you!" Chiyu stated, pointing out her name in the class list of 1-B and Ayumi's name in 1-C.

"But I want to be in the same class as you, like last year and last last year and the year before that!" Ayumi gave Chiyu her full-blown puppy eyes look. Chiyu was a bit disappointed seeing the both of them in different classes, but miracles couldn't happen 4 times in a row, like the 3 years they had been together.

"We can always see each other at lunch break, can't we?" Chiyu tried to give a reassuring smile, before they parted ways (albeit reluctantly) and went to their own class.

A few minutes later, Chiyu found herself at her classroom. The moment she slid the door of the classroom open, a blackboard duster had landed on her head, dusting her whole uniform white.

"Haha!" A blue spiky head with a rattail was laughing at her. Chiyu glared murderously at said person, who had instantly shut his mouth. As expected, the guy shrank under her glare, and Chiyu moved on to take a nearby seat. Before sitting, Chiyu tried to dust the chalk off her uniform, but to no avail.

Chiyu took the seat closest to the window, and right at the front. She had recently found out that she was myopic, and did not bother telling her parents about it. She found out that sitting at the front was more effective, as she did not need to squint her eyes to see what was on the board, and she could listen to the teacher without any interference at the same time.

The moment she plopped down on the seat, she had turned around to see the same boy right next to her.

"If you want this seat, it's taken. Go find another seat." Chiyu stared at him, an emotionless mask on her face.

"Don't be so mean." The boy said, a wolfish grin on his face. "The name's Niou Masaharu. What's yours?"

"Matsumoto Chiyu. Nice to meet you." Chiyu put out a hand for a friendly handshake. Niou took her hand, but released it just as quick. Just at that moment, the teacher walked in.

"Settle down, people," the teacher said as he walked in. Niou quickly rushed to a seat at the back, but not before whispering in Chiyu's ear.

"Soon, you'll see something funny."

Chiyu had raised a brow at his statement. What was he talking about?

The teacher had just reached the blackboard. Reaching for the chalk, he started to write his name on the board so that the class could greet him. To his horror, the chalk was a black one and so nothing could be seen on the board. Disgruntled, he tried to put down the chalk, but it stuck to his hand.

"Who did this!" He screamed at the board, clearly having lost his patience. Behind him, the class was snickering. Chiyu's lips quirked up. She stole a glance at Niou, who was doing a bad job of holding in his laughter, and instantly recognized that mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"So this was what he meant." Chiyu thought, amused at his antics.

However the teacher was clearly pissed off. He was shouting at the class, saying something along the lines of "Either you own up, or you will be sent to the principal!" Even after hearing him rant and shout until homeroom was over, no one spoke up, and most people had faint smiles lingering on their faces.

"I've had it with your class! You, you..." He ended it with a shaking finger pointed at the class, and he stormed out of the classroom, not even bothering to mark attendance.

After the 'black chalk' incident, there was nothing else interesting. The rest of the lessons were just the teachers introducing themselves, and the students being told what to bring for the next lesson. All through the lessons, Chiyu kept yawning, desperately trying to listen to the teacher. Nobody noticed her 'covered-in-chalk' state, or they just ignored it.

Soon, the bell signalling break was ringing, and students were deciding to mingle around and familiarize themselves with the people that they would spend the next year with. Chiyu was about to look for Ayumi, when she bumped into a red-head with a cream puff in hand.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who was hit by the blackboard duster?" The red-head started, but a glare was all it took to shut him up.

Chiyu was suddenly reminded of the horrible incident in the morning, and she blanched at the thought of it.

"Don't you dare talk about it, or I'll-"

"Or what,_ princess-chan_?" Niou slung her hand around her shoulders, interrupting Chiyu. She tried to duck away from him, but his grip was tight. Chiyu cursed herself for being a girl, she was naturally born with weaker strength as compared to males.

"I have somewhere to go to, so stop bothering me-"

"Why do you look so white, Chi-chan?" Chiyu was once again interrupted, the source of interruption coming from the doorway. Ayumi was standing there, pouting like she usually did when left out of something. In her hand was her bento, indicating that she was prepared to stay in Chiyu's class for break. Chiyu pointed an accusing finger at Niou, hoping that Ayumi would chase Niou away or something along those lines.

"Hey, do you mind introducing that pretty lady to me, _Chi-chan_?" Chiyu swiveled her head around to see Marui with his face as red as his hair. She let out a soft chuckle, but didn't bother to reply.

"Who are you guys? I'm Mikita Ayumi." Ayumi had skipped over to Chiyu's table and gave a friendly wave to the guys. Either she didn't bother about the finger that Chiyu was pointing at Niou, or she was oblivious to it.

"Niou Masaharu." Niou easily shoved Chiyu's finger again, and proceeded to attempt to kiss Chiyu's cheek.

"Marui Bunta." Marui's face looked blood red, and he looked like he was about to faint. He nearly dropped his cream puff, but at least his subconscious was smart enough to keep a tight grip on his cream puff.

Ayumi nodded and bounced to Marui's side, causing dear Marui to start hyperventilating, and told him: "Chi-chan and Niou-san look like a married couple, don't they?" At that moment, Marui burst out laughing.

True to her word, Niou and Chiyu were fighting with each other, Niou complaining about why he couldn't at least kiss her cheek and Chiyu swatting him away like a bug. They truly looked like a married couple, never mind the fact that they had just met that day.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovers' squabble, but we have to eat you know." Marui stated, but it could clearly be seen that he was trying to suppress his chortling.

"Don't call us a married couple!" Chiyu shouted at Marui, several tick marks easily spotted on her face. She started taking out her bento, preparing to eat.

"Wife-darling, don't reject me so harshly." Niou took a chair from a nearby desk and plopped down on it, a sandwich appearing magically in his hand.

The four spent their lunch break together that day, the next day, and it subsequently became a daily event. Bickers, laughter, fights, all became daily activities. Like naive young children, they had fun, oblivious to the outside world. Who knew how badly their futures were affected by such minuscule actions. But, at that point of time, they still didn't know anything. All they thought of was the joyous occasions they had together.

Chiyu looked to the sky wistfully.

Today was another bright new day.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while seen I posted a story. This is a dedication fic for several events in my life, and all chapters are linked. Feel free to read and review. Constructive feedback is welcomed, but no flamers please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Fuji makes his appearance, along with Kikumaru! This wasn't very good (to me), but I hope that you'll enjoy it! Thanks to Fluffy from The Order of Randomness for helping me beta :D

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1

* * *

**School Life**

**Chapter 2: Connecting to you heart**

****_Dedicated to the vice-chairman of my 202'12 class, who never failed to try and brighten the mood of the class. Somehow or another, I created space for her in my heart. Now that the whole class will be separating next year, I will miss her._

* * *

"Ne, ne, have you guys seen the latest episode of 'Prince of Tennis'? Ryouta-sama is so cute!"

"Why don't we have a game of basketball after school?"

"Let's go karaoke this Saturday!"

Such comments could be heard from different parts of the classroom, where pupils had huddled in groups before homeroom. Fuji Syuusuke was sitting at his own seat as usual on days without practice, staring into space. He felt it unnecessary to hang out with the crowd all the time, finding it childish. Besides, even without him saying anything, people would automatically crowd around him, like now.

"Fujiko. Fuuuuuji! Lend me your math homework to copy!" Kikumaru came bouncing over to his table, asking to copy his homework as usual. Besides, that day was a normal day. And like any normal day, there was nothing remotely interesting.

However, something unexpected happened. Someone whom he didn't think would even utter a word to him came to his table.

"Are you Fuji Syuusuke?" A petite girl with pink hair that reached until her waist and large golden eyes looked up at him. Fuji replied with a nod, and he saw the girl smile.

"I told you so!" She screamed at a horde of girls, presumably her friends, and stuck her tongue out at them. The girls were clearly rolling their eyes, and went back to their conversation as if nothing happened.

'What immature people they are.' Fuji thought to himself.

"So who are you?" Fuji said in his most Cheshire like smile as he tried to stop himself from walking away from such stupidity.

"Ah, I'm Koshiro Miko, at your service! I'm the class vice-president! I'm here to collect your form for the aero-science exhibition!" That explained why she was there. However, that was the first time that he saw her collecting forms as the vice-president. Wasn't the person who usually went around a guy? (Takao Kinoshita? Or was it Toru Kinoshita?)

"If you're wondering why it isn't Toru who is coming around (Oh, so it's Toru), it's because he usually only collects anything related to guys! He's sick today, so I'm here to do the job!" Miko said with a large smile on her face. Fuji mentally face palmed himself, considering that she's practically saying that she stayed away from guys. He calmly took out the form and passed it to her. Miko looked at the form in surprise.

"I didn't expect you to take it out so quickly! Other people had to rummage through their bags, looking for it. I did as well!" Miko shot up her hand in a peace sign with a large grin plastered on her face. She promptly proceeded to grab Fuji's hand and shook it vigorously. "I like you! Let's be friends!"

Fuji looked at her, rather surprised. She was a rather flighty person, and shifted from one topic to another quickly. He continued with his facade as he looked at her. However, the moment he took a good look at her, he noticed that there was sadness in her eyes.

"You don't want to be my friend?" Miko said in a shaky voice, letting go of his hand. Fuji realized that she saw through his facade. A look of concern flashed across his face as he stared into her teary eyes. Since young, he was educated by his parents to be a gentleman. Making a girl cry was being VERY ungentlemanly.

"I'll be your friend." Fuji told her, giving her as genuine a smile as possible. Her face instantly lit up, and grabbed his hand again.

"Okay, so I'll meet you during break!" She gave his hand yet another vigorous shake, and bounced over to her friends. That was before she swiveled her head around again with a lop-sided grin.

"Oops! Nearly forgot this!" Miko swiped the pile of forms from his table. Fuji hadn't realized that she had left the forms on the table.

'She must be distracting me,' Fuji thought with a grimace. If Miko knew what he thought, she didn't make any notion against it. He stared at her retreating back as she went back to her group of friends. At that point of time, the teacher stepped in and homeroom started.

Fuji continued staring at her, discreetly of course, wondering how she could distract him like that. Not even Kikumaru, who was currently trying to poke his arm and was bound to get into trouble, could distract him like so. Miko, on the other hand, could feel his stares on her, but she continued to listen intensely to the teacher, even if his droning could make a volcano dormant.

After what seemed like eternity, it was finally break, after suffering what seemed like hours of the teacher's ponderous monotone. True to her word, Miko hopped over to his seat.

"Ne, ne. Where are we eating?" Miko asked him, her pink coloured bento in hand. Fuji was surprised that she remembered (he assumed that people like her would easily forget things) and pointed upwards, indicating the rooftop. Miko nodded, and grabbed Fuji's hand, wanting to hurry go and eat.

"Nya? Since when did Fujiko have a girlfriend nya?" Kikumaru appeared from behind, half-scaring Miko out of her wits, yet she had a firm grasp on his hand.

"We're going to the rooftop for break. Do you want to join us?" Miko gave Kikumaru a large smile, and he proceeded to glomp her.

"Nya, let's go!" Kikumaru let her out of his death grip, and quickly taking Fuji's and his bento, they made their way to the roof. Fuji was listening the whole time, knowing that even if he made any protest, they shared a one track mind that was currently focused on going up to the roof.

Once they reached the rooftop, Miko and Kikumaru started talking at rabbit speed while Fuji calmly sat and ate his bento. Food were flying all around from Miko's and Kikumaru's mouth as they tried to talk about as many things as possible, none flying into Fuji's face (by luck or just because he's a genius). When the bell signalling the end of break rang, Fuji was all ready to leave, whereas the two were still talking and their food wasn't even finished. They quickly packed up, not caring about the mess that they had made, and reached the classroom before the teacher went in.

Before entering, Miko took Fuji's and Kikumaru's hand and shook it vigorously. "I enjoyed spending break with the both of you. Thank you!" Miko was radiating warmth and happiness. Fuji just gave her a small nod and Kikumaru gave her yet another glomp. They quickly separated and went back to their respective seats.

This routine went on for the next few days. They would meet up at Fuji's table and go up to the rooftop together. They would have small talk (more like Miko and Kikumaru rambling on and on and Fuji just nodding with his eternal smile) and go back to class when the bell rang. Miko would always thank the two for the break before going back into the classroom.

Fuji found that he didn't mind this sort of daily event. It is always good to make acquaintances, his parents had always said, and he took those words very seriously. And so when Miko came into his life, he found that he had started automatically making time for her. After all, it wasn't such a bad thing, was it?

"Ne, ne, Fujiko," Miko had picked up the nickname from Kikumaru, often addressing Fuji as such. "Do you like me?"

He gave her a quizzical stare but looked to the sky wistfully.

After all, she had already wormed her way into his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This was supposed to be posted on 30 October, but oh well. Also, this story is related to MapleStory as well as I got along with my friend due to MapleStory. This takes place in MapleSEA, because it is the only version of MapleStory that I have ever played before (and still playing as of now). I apologize if this is really crappy, considering this is my first time writing this kind.

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1. Also, MapleStory does not belong to me. However, the character 'Delphina09' does exist, and it belongs to me.

* * *

**School Life**

**Chapter 3: Computer Games**

_Dedicated to my friend who loved playing MapleSEA, and kindly gave me 1 million mesos due to a bet (that has already been spent due to crafting)._

* * *

Inui Sadaharu at the age of 9 was a far cry from the data master he is now. Inui at that time was a normal regular boy who like everyone else hated studying (and still does, even now) and loved playing computer games, unlike the current one, aged 15 who devoted his time to stalking people and collecting data.

Back then, Inui played all sorts of games, from the FPS killing games, to the dating sims on PSP. He was currently playing MapleStory, the most popular game in school. He chose to play as a bowman, seeing how cool the skills were. He was currently at level 21, and trying to be in a party to attempt the King Slime PQ.

TheDog: I want PQ.

He had chosen his name on a whim (not that he would admit that it was in relation to his name) and he was often laughed at due to this. Here, he hoped that at least someone would attempt to party him.

Suddenly, he noticed a blue box at the corner of the screen.

' 'Delphina09' invites you to party. Do you accept? '

To say that Inui was shell shocked was an understatement. He sat in front of his computer like a gaping fish for what felt like hours, before quickly clicking accept.

Inui was bouncing up and down his seat, so eager to start the PQ. Soon, he realized that 'Delphina09' had already gathered 2 other party members, and there they started on the PQ.

Of course, that was after they changed channels countless of times.

During the PQ, he was absolutely clueless. The first task was to collect an amount of tickets. He saw his teammates going towards the NPC, then going up the ropes and killing the crocodiles, while he stood there not knowing what to do. Seeing his state of helplessness, 'Delphina09' came over to him.

"Is this your first time?" She typed in.

"Yes." He typed back, not knowing what else to reply.

"Then, I'll teach you how to go about this!" She typed back. From there, she instructed him on how to go about the PQ. The other teammates were also patient with him, and Inui suspected that they also knew that he was new at this.

Soon after a few rounds, Inui got a hang of the PQ. However, one of the party members left (something about job advancement) and they were short of one member for the PQ.

"Come with me, I'll teach how to recruit party members." 'Delphina09' told him to go to channel 1, and so he did. The moment they went in, he saw her jumping around like a madman.

Delphina09: WHO WAN PQ  
Delphina09: WHO WAN PQ  
Delphina09: WHO WAN PQ

Very quickly, they got a new party member.

"And that's how it's done." She typed to him. Then, they went back to whatever channel they were at and started the PQ.

After a few more rounds, it was time for Inui to log off. Before he quit the game, he made sure to buddy 'Delphina09'. She waited for him online every day, wondering if he would ever log back on, so that they could play together again.

But Inui never did log back on.

-insert line break-

Inui was tired after a long day. Tennis practice was tiring, and no one wanted to drink his penal tea (more like they didn't want to die of food poisoning). Sitting in front of his computer, he decided that he was bored, so he decided to play a game that he had not played in a long time, MapleStory. The last time he played was when he was 9 years old, when he entered elementary school and met Yanagi. He had not touched the game since then.

Inui was surprised that he still remembered his username and password. He created a new magician and quickly leveled up to level 77 due to his data. Soon, he was attempting to do the Papa Pixie PQ and was requesting for a party. Then, a notice appeared at the corner of his screen.

' 'Delphina09' invites you to party. Do you accept?' Inui clicked accept. Very quickly, the party completed the PQ.

"You're good!" 'Delphina09' typed to him.

"Ii data." Inui typed back, giving 'Delphina09' an F2 face. In turn, 'Delphina09' gave him an F3 face and they went back to the PQ.

Soon, a buddy request by 'Delphina09' popped up. Inui smirked to himself, before clicking accept.

"Ii data." He typed in.

What was the use of the buddy request if they were already friends? But of course, she did not know it.


End file.
